


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: the Kids in the Hall

by DesertScribe



Category: Kids in the Hall
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Okay so I cheated on the sentence count for this one.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: loyal manservant





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: the Kids in the Hall

"Manservant Hecubus," Sir Simon Milligan yelled out as dramatically as he could without having to sit up any straighter in the armchair in which he sprawled in The Pit of Ultimate Despair.

"Yes, Master?" Hecubus said, appearing instantly at his side.

"Fetch me my Black Bunny Slippers of Darkest Doom for my evil lounging pleasure," Simon commanded.

"Of course, Master," Hecubus said and vanished from view once more, but when he returned, the slippers he carried were white, not black, also dripping wet. "I cleaned them for you first, Master," Hecubus said happily, "with bleach!"

"Evil," Simon shouted, "pure evil!"


End file.
